


Kiss him! Kiss him!

by kbirb



Series: Little AUs, as requested by my tumblr followers [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbirb/pseuds/kbirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter has grown to love baseball, and even makes friends in the stands. But she doesn't particularly enjoy kiss cams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss him! Kiss him!

**Author's Note:**

> For cptnromanov on tumblr who requested "Steggy and 'strangers who end up on the kiss cam at a sporting event'" and even said please when asking.

Peggy’s dad had raised her on a set of ideals that could only be described as feminist. It had just been the two of them, so she was simultaneously his little princess and his little ninja. Mr. Carter taught his daughter that girls should never be afraid to speak out, never be afraid to get dirty, study hard, fight back, and wear whatever clothes they wanted to wear. It was okay to be quiet, too, and he taught he to dream big and dream far.

One thing Peggy treasured most was sports. Her dad gave her every opportunity he could, and she played every sport you could think of at some point or another. She’d always loved playing football; the rush of running down the field and elbowing someone out of her way. Anyone who claimed football was not a contact sport knew nothing.

When Peggy moved to the United States for work, she discovered how little everyone really loved football. Well, they loved football. American football, not soccer. Luckily, she’d watch just about any sport, and everyone at work loved baseball. So, when baseball season came around, they’d all make plans to watch games and even attend them together.

Howard Stark and Peggy had known each other before she came to America; he had been the American correspondent for the company and was the one who had brought if from Britain to the states. Peggy had a level of admiration for the hard working man, although she’d experienced his lust for women when they’d gone to the pubs in London together. But, with his wild behaviors, his place was the place to go to watch games.

Stark had a lot of friends and Peggy could never hope to meet all of them. They caught her up on the Yankees players and welcomed her into the fold. Before they knew it, she could analyze a game better than they ever could and they bought her a jersey to wear to games. Because, of course, Howard Stark attended a lot of games with his friends, as well. Sometimes he’d get a box seat, which meant free food and alcohol for anyone invited that day. Other times, he’d choose more prime seating to view the games, so in the 100 level sections. And, if he’d been in a good mood when buying tickets, you’d end up in a suite and meeting the baseball players. The last one he usually reserved for whatever woman he was convinced he loved that week. (Though, since Peggy moved to America, she’d noticed Howard focusing most attention on a beautiful woman named Maria Carbonell).

About midseason, Peggy was finally invited to attend a game with Howard and his friends. She’d been planning on watching at home, but ended up saying yes and tagging along. These were friends of Howard’s she hadn’t met. Angie, her work colleague would be attending, thankfully. And she’d heard rumors Howard was bringing a few well known friends. Peg listened to Angie gush the whole way to the stadium about some of Stark’s friends who were coming with them and how she hoped they’d get on camera somehow today. As for Peggy, she was just happy to be going to a game; she felt like she was 5 again and riding on her father’s soldier as they attended a women’s football game.

Angie, Peggy, Maria, and Howard arrived first and situated themselves in their seats between third and home. The three women needed to use the restroom, so Howard said he’d wait for the rest of the group while they went. They spent a bit longer there, gossiping about Stark and the baseball players. On the way back to the stands, the three of them grabbed drinks, Maria even buying one for Howard, which made Peggy laugh.

“Howard Stark? Having something bought for him? That’s brilliant.”

When they arrived back at their seats, the group had grown massively. Howard had saved a spot next to him for Maria, but the rest of the row had been filled.

“My apologies, Ms. Carter,” expressed Jarvis. Jarvis essentially worked for Howard as a butler, but he was also Howard’s best friend. “I’m afraid I took your seat, and the everyone else came and I.”

“No need to apologize,” she promised, smiling as kindly as she could. “I’m sure Howard can fix it for us.”

It turned out he had mistakenly gotten two seats in the row below them, which were honestly better seats any way. Peggy and Angie gladly took them, situating themselves directly in front of Howard and Maria, so their new friend could gossip with them whenever she wished.

After sitting there a little while, the rest of the crowd began to come in. A young blonde man and his two friends settled in next to them. Angie was shooting Peggy daggers, and leaned in to whisper furiously in her ear.

“Look at those soldiers.”

Peggy nudged her and laughed.

The game was rather uneventful, but when Peggy had first gotten into the sport, her friends had told her live action games were about atmosphere and not gameplay. Granted, Peggy loved the logistics of the game, but began to appreciate the existence of a commercial break. There was a lot of switching in baseball. Things didn’t just keep moving like with football.

Eventually, Angie and Peggy began to talk to the men seated next to them. The blonde introduced himself as Steve, and his two friends as James and Sam. The three were native New Yorkers, and tried to make it home once every season to attend a game. They’d met in the military, and they were now living in DC. Sam worked with the Wounded Warriors program, Steve was (according to James) Secret Service, and James himself was still working for the armed forces.

In America, there was this embarrassing thing called a “kisscam.” The kisscam was a camera that trained on what the operator assumed was a couple and then they were expected to kiss. Or express something. It was arbitrary, Peggy had decided. It had trained on a few sections by now, and all the people in frame would oblige the crowd and give a kiss. Some couples seemed to relish the concept, milking the camera for what it was worth. Others ducked, blushing.

Peggy was the latter.

She’d be innocently minding her own business, talking politely to the blonde man next to her during the 7th inning stretch, when Angie started slapping her shoulder. Peggy turned to look and then follow where Angie’s hand was pointing. The kiss cam was trained on Peggy and Steve, and she watched her own face dawn into mortified realization of what they now expected from her.

Steve smiled good naturedly at her. “I won’t make you kiss me, ma’m,” he told her kindly.

Peggy felt herself grow redder. The camera still hadn’t left them and now the crowd was egging them on. “Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!”

It didn’t help that this stranger was quite handsome and definitely kind. “Alright,” Peggy mouthed at the camera. “I’ll kiss him!”

She leaned forward and their mouths met. His mouth was softer than Peggy had expected, the kiss was almost sweet and romantic, and Steve was very slow to pull away. The crowd around them erupted into cheers, but Peggy kept looking at this Steve stranger. Never had someone kissed her so tenderly, and he didn’t even know her. She also knew she hadn’t stopped blushing, and could see James and Sam behind Steve pumping their fists.

“I don’t usually do things so backwards…” he ventured. “But now that we’ve kissed, do you think I could get your number.”

Peggy thought a great friendship would be blossoming, even if they never went on a proper date. Angie was bouncing next to her, and her cellphone buzzed from a text from Howard about Maria excitement.

Baseball was really a great America sport.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own no claim to these characters, all rights go to Marvel and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I only claim the rights for the words I have written. I also own no stake in the New York Yankees or their stadium.


End file.
